A Story: To Waverly, From Nicole
by IRAbramovitz
Summary: Waverly just found out about Wynonna and Doc... Problem is- they're both at home right now and things are getting too awkward for her to deal with... So, what better place to go than to Nicole's?


_**A/N: Hello fellow Earpers! :) This is my first WayHaught fanfic, I've only ever written Bechloe before, so this is a little different from what I'm used to. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy it and please let me know what you thought of it- I really appreciate feedback, it lets me know people are actually reading what I write... You can contact me either in the reviews here, on twitter [ inbalabramovitz] or on tumblr [inbal-esh-world]. I'm open to prompts and suggestions, I enjoyed writing this and hope I get some more ready soon! :)  
Thanks again, and without further ado, here is the fanfic:**_

NH-

I awoke suddenly at the sound of a door slamming nearby, I looked around me. I was sitting sideways with my legs bent on my couch, I must have fallen asleep… I quickly place my hand on the couch handle, getting ready to get up in search for the source of noise, when she walks into the room. She spots me right away and stops.  
She has a slightly exasperated look on her face and I start wondering how she got in and if I forgot to lock my door when she, as if she was reading my mind, says (as her face relaxes slightly) "You really shouldn't leave your key in the door...", she takes my key out of her pocket and drops it onto the coffee table.  
I look down at it, a little embarrassed, this kind of thing never happened to me before, while at the same time I try to suppress a grin because, of course, the first time Waverly is in my apartment she bursts in on her own accord, she is an Earp after all.  
I place the police files I was browsing through when I fell asleep on the coffee table, and pat the spot next to me on the couch, she plops down with her arms folded and face forward. I place a gentle hand on her shoulder to catch her attention- "what's going on?" I ask calmly. Her hands drop to her side and she begins taking in her surroundings before turning to face me, making my hand drop to near her hip. "Doc and Wynonna are both home, and… it's so awkward, I can't take anymore of it!" she blurts, I nod understandingly and I watch as she lets the air out of her lungs, her cheeks going hollow and then filling with air again, her chest rising and falling, her eyes back to scanning my little apartment and her long, soft and shiny brown hair, she has it out today and for some reason it makes the butterflies in my stomach flutter wildly. Suddenly the edges of her mouth lift and her eyes start to sparkle slightly, that's when I hear it- "meow". Calamity Jane.  
"Oh my God! Here, kitty, kitty!", Waverly starts clicking her tongue to get her attention, she leans down, her stomach almost flat on her lap, and keeps calling her. I turn to my cat, she looks at me for a split second before walking to Waverly and arching he back, demanding to be pet, and the moment Waverly touches her she takes that as her cue, jumps onto the couch, making Waverly jump slightly but then chuckle silently as Calamity places herself comfortably on Waverly's lap, closing her eyes and purring even before Waverly had the chance to begin petting her again. I rolled my eyes, Waverly didn't miss that, she raised an eyebrow, looking hot as hell, "she sits comfortably on a pretty girl's lap faster than I can utter a hello." I tell her, Waverly laughs again and I smile despite myself, "maybe you should ask her to give you some tips." she answers, winking, I feel my face grow slightly warmer as she looks back down at Calamity Jane and pets her affectionately.  
I reach over to touch her soft hair and she looks up at me happily, I smile widely at her and find myself slowly getting lost in her green eyes, when she says- "Tell me something. A story."

WaveE-

"A story? What kind of story?" Nicole asks, her hazel eyes widening slightly and her dimples starting to show, it's really hard not to notice her glow, she always looks so happy to be with me. It makes me forget about Doc and Wynonna for a moment, "Any story." I answer and, as she thinks, I get comfortable and start scratching behind Calamity's ear, I can feel her purring. I smile to myself and resume watching Nicole, waiting for her to start.

NH-

She's watching me, I can feel it and I'm having trouble thinking because of it… I take a deep breath, try my best to ignore the fact that Waverly is sitting on my couch, inches from me, with my cat purring on her lap, as I decide on a story- "Have I ever told you how I found Purgatory?" I ask, she shakes her head- "No… Tell me!" she sits up a little straighter, still watching me, keeping one hand on Calamity and one on the back of the couch, facing me. Something catches my eye and I realize she's wearing the same boots she was wearing when she hurried into Nedley's office, shutting all the windows and… no. I need to focus, she wanted a story, so- here it is.  
"My mom raised me and my brother on her own, but every once in a while she would have a boyfriend for a little, there was one that stuck for awhile and my brother and I liked him a lot, but they fought often. One time, when they were having a really big and loud fight, I ran to my brother's room in search for comfort, but he was shutting us out as usual with his noise canceling earphones, so I made my decision and ran to my mom's room to get a map. I then shut myself in my room and opened the map of Canada. I used to do that a lot when I was younger, I would grab a map when I was mad, close my eyes, place a finger somewhere on the map and point at a place, then I would go to my brother's computer and read all I could about the place. This time, I didn't have my brother's computer, but I was going to take it another step forward. I closed my eyes, ran my finger on the map, counting to 5, I stopped and opened my eyes and there it was- right where my finger was- Purgatory."  
Waverly raised an eyebrow, "I know, it sounds cliché and very fate-like, but just hear me out." she just kept watching me, a small smile spreading across her lips, so I continued-  
"I folded the map quickly and grabbed a bag, I stuffed it with some of my favorite things, including a stuffed puffin my mom got me when she was pregnant with me in Iceland, and some water. With the map in my hand I went out my door and headed for the front-door, the house was quiet, I tiptoed to the door and slipped out. I had barely taken two steps when John, mom's boyfriend, stopped me- "What are ya doing, Hazel Eyes?" I frowned at him, stomping my foot, I wanted to go, he made me sit on the doorstep next to him and tell him what's going on. I told him I was running away, he watched me closely and then a smile spread across his face- "Brilliant!" he said, clapping his hands together, "Where is it we're going?" he asked, I frowned again, " _I'm_ going to Purgatory." I said, confidently mispronouncing Purgatory ("poo-rgatory"), "hmm..." John said, ignoring my mistake, "does mom know you're going?" I shook my head silently, not looking at him. I saw him, from the corner of my eye, watching me, I waited for him to yell at me or scold me, but it didn't come. "Tell me something, Hazel Eyes, what made you decide to run away?" he asked calmly, his face sweet, I didn't want to answer, but I somehow knew I had no choice- "You and mom… You were fighting again." he put his arm around me then, "You know I love you and your brother, right?" I nodded, "and mom too?" I nodded again, "and we would be sad if you left us, you know?" I didn't think of that, I nodded slowly, he got up and I did too. He took my map, opened it and looked at it for a moment, he placed his finger somewhere and bent down to show me, it was pointing at Purgatory, he said "you see the U after the P?" I nodded, watching closely, "that makes a Puh sound, like the PE in permanent." I smiled at the map- "Purgatory!" I said, pronouncing it correctly, he smiled and clapped my back- "nice job, Hazel Eyes!" I gave him a hug, he gave me back the map and I ran back inside the house, he didn't follow. That was the last time I ever saw him. Years later, when I was packing for college, I found a newspaper clipping my mom kept. He died in a car accident 3 days after I last saw him."  
I suddenly felt tears threatening to spill and I tried blinking them away as fast as I could.  
Waverly had stopped petting Calamity and after a few failed attempts at catching her attention, Calamity jumped off and headed to her water bowl, meowing loudly. I made to get up and fill her water bowl when I felt Waverly's small hand on my shoulder and turned to her. She was wearing a sad expression on her face, I hate watching her so sad. I stretched my hand forward to touch her face, she caught my hand on her cheek and rubbed it with her thumb, I felt a smile creep onto my face and a beautiful warmth inside when she says "I'm sorry… about John." I felt my smile fall and nodded- "It's fine, it was 17 years ago. I was 6." I got up, feeling her eyes on me, and filled Calamity's water bowl.

WaveE-

Nicole came back to sit on the couch, she seemed a little stiffer than before, I frowned and in attempts to try and get her to keep talking (since I love learning more about her) I asked- "is that is? That's how you found Purgatory?" she finally looked at me, her face softened a little- "Well, no, there's more." I smiled, her face lit a little, "tell me." I requested sweetly, she nodded and continued-  
"When I finished High School my dream was to be a police officer-" I interrupted with a curious "why?" and Nicole smiled widely, in that smile I saw the hint of a child in her and she said "I wanted to kick some criminals asses." I raised both eyebrows at that and watched her, bemused, "I was 18 then, don't forget." I chuckled and urged her to continue-  
"Anyway, so at the age of 18 I knew they wouldn't accept me so young, so I went to college like everyone else and got a general degree, which basically meant I took a bunch of different types of courses including criminology and gender studies… it was an interesting four year. By the end of them I was ready to apply, they seemed to like my resume and I did pretty well on the preliminary exam, so they accepted me after applying only once. Most of the other people with me in the academy applied more than once. After a few months at the academy I started out as a parking ticket officer, a pretty boring job for an officer, but one day the boss called me and a few other "newbies" into his office and told us there was a job opening at some place pretty far, a pretty friendly place that pays their officers well, called Purgatory. The moment his lips finished uttering the word John's face next to mine, pronouncing the word for me, flashed across my face, and without noticing what I was doing, I raised my hand. That's how, a week later, I ended up here."  
Nicole's eyes met mine and it wasn't even a second before her dimples appeared and her eyes shone. Her hand met my hair and she began twiddling with it, waiting for me to say something, I felt a jerk in my stomach that had nothing to do with me not having supper before coming here and everything to do with my hair in her hand.

NH-

Waverly is so beautiful and I still can't believe she chose to be here with me and that she keeps making that choice over and over again.  
"And the cat?" she asks, snapping me out of my trance, "Calamity Jane? What about her?" I ask, turning instinctively to look toward her food bowl and I spot her eating while watching us. Sometimes I think she understands English because she always seems to know exactly when I'm talking about her. "Well…" I start, Calamity bounds toward us and places herself, purring, between us, I smile at her and begin petting her absently-  
"When I finished my first year of college I was staying at my mom's, I was walking back home from town when I saw a box that said "kittens" on it, just sitting on the side of the street. I walked up to it and, lo and behold, only one little ginger and white kitten was left in the box, I picked her up and she began purring immediately. I was sold. I took her home, mom wasn't so happy about it, but I told her I would take care of the kitten and she agreed to keep it in the house until I started college again in September."  
I looked down at Calamity, my 4 year old kitty, and I felt a sudden weird rush of affection toward her. I placed a hand on Calamity and in seconds Waverly's hand was on top of mine. I looked up at her, she was watching at me with the sweetest look in her eyes, she leaned forward and her hands found my face only a millisecond before her lips found mine.

WaveE-

I felt her smile into the kiss, I love it when she does that. I was ready to deepen the kiss when something moved suddenly under us and I jumped back in fright, Calamity pounced off the couch and walked away, apparently we weren't giving her enough attention to stay. Nicole laughed, turning back to me and grabbing my waist, I was pulled up against her, so close I could see the crinkles her eyes make when she smiles and the dip in her dimples. "Where were we?" she asked, that glint in her eyes and a mischievous smile across her face, I leaned forward again and lost myself in the blissful kiss and in Nicole's arms.


End file.
